A technique by which a transistor is manufactured using a semiconductor thin film formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has been attracting attention. The transistor is applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) or an image display device (a display device). A silicon-based semiconductor material is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film applicable to a transistor. As another material, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention.
For example, a transistor whose semiconductor layer used for a channel formation region is formed using an amorphous oxide including indium (In), gallium (Ga), and zinc (Zn) and having an electron carrier concentration lower than 1018/cm3 is disclosed (see Patent Document 1).